


Familiar Birds

by thekameshell



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons and Dragonhats
Genre: Gen, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekameshell/pseuds/thekameshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Gullespie and Mira's lives, starting from the beginning.</p><p>Written for the D&D stream by Lyinginbedmon, TheDragonHat, Cranesong, and VGToolbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings of Gullespie

A small, black raven hopped about in his cage, waiting, waiting for something to happen. Business was slow in the pet shop, and he was just so bored. No one had come into the shop for a long time, and he and the rest of the animals were worried that they were going to be set free, or worse, be killed. He hopped around even more frantically before with his new train of thought. “What if we were set free? What would I do? Where would I go?” Just then, the sound of the door opening interrupted his train of thought.  A tall, male elf had just entered, wearing standard civilian clothes, with brown short hair and brown eyes.  
“Hello there good sir, what can I do for you this fine day?” the shopkeeper asked the stranger. The stranger looked around for a bit, and his eyes finally settled on the raven himself. Why is he looking at me? Does he want to buy me? Does he want to mock me? Why is he looking at me? He then became increasingly worried, and turned away from the stranger.  
“How much does that raven cost?” the stranger asked. The shopkeeper’s eyes lit up, and ran to the raven’s cage. This movement caused Gull to jump slightly.  
“This here raven? Only two copper for you, fine sir.” the shopkeeper answered eagerly.  
“Only two copper? I’ll buy him!” The stranger answered immediately, and handed over the copper. The shopkeeper grabbed the raven, took him out of his cage, and handed him over to the stranger. The stranger then walked out of the shop, with the raven in hand. After they had walked a while, the stranger stopped, sat down on the ground, and placed the raven in front of him. “Hi there. What’s your name?” The raven froze. What do I say? I don’t have a name! Do I say my other names? Do I tell him that I don’t have a name? Oh no, he’s looking at me with some odd expression on his face! Is he mad? Does he think I’m crazy? What do I do? He began to jump and flap his wings rapidly, until the stranger held him in one place. The raven began to shake his head from side to side, until he blurted something out.  
“I don’t have a name!” The raven then quickly turned around, ashamed of his voice. The stranger then stroked his back.  
“Well if you don’t have a name, want me to give you one?” the stranger asked in a calming voice. The raven turned around, and nodded shyly. “Alright, how’s the name, ‘Gullespie’?”  
“Uh, okay!” Gullespie responded. “That’s a really long name.” Gullespie’s eyes widened and he turned around again, as he did not mean to say that. The stranger thought for a bit, and then made a suggestion.  
“How about if I just call you Gull for the times you can just tune me out, but if I call you by Gullespie, that means that you should listen. Sound good?”  
“That sounds great!” Gull agreed quietly, hoping to silence his strange voice a bit.  
“Oh, and don’t be ashamed of your voice. Just speak as loudly as you want to.” the stranger commented with a smile. Gull grinned, and began to ask him questions.  
“You’re so kind owner! What’s your name?”  
“My name’s Tossur!” Tossur answered proudly.  
“Just wondering, why’d you buy me?” Gull asked, but then turn around again. Why did I question his motives? We were getting along fine! I hope he’s not mad. I bet he’s mad though! Is he going to leave me? Is he going to hurt me? What’s going to happen? Why did he buy me? I hope he’s not like my other owner. His rampant thoughts were interrupted by Tossur.  
“I bought you because I wanted a cool raven! I’m actually headed to a island, so we’re going to the docks. Do you want to come with me? I can take you back to the shop if you don’t want to come.”  
“Oh no! I do want to come! I haven’t been out of the shop for ages!” Gull replied excitedly. “Let’s go!” he yelled, as he began to fly wildly in a circle. “Where’s the docks?” Tossur laughed, and pointed north.  
“That way Gull, and we’d better hurry! I think the boats are leaving!” Tossur took off running, with Gull flying after him close to his shoulder.


	2. Beginnings of Mira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana begins her ritual to summon a familiar, and is greeted by a majestic eagle.

Mira was soaring through the air in the forest, without a care in the world. She also loved to hunt, the finesse of it all appealed so much to her. As she returned to Ehlonna, she found the deity listening to a prayer. Mira waited patiently, until Ehlonna turned to her. “A young maiden in the Mannish Empire had prayed for an hour for an animal companion. As her family trains birds for a variety of purposes, I immediately thought of you, as you are a magnificent bird, and would easily please the maiden, named Anesyaviel Gwavir.”   
“It would be my utmost pleasure!” Mira replied quite happily. Ehlonna smiled, as white light began to engulf Mira.  
“I knew you would accept this calling. Good luck, my beautiful eagle. You will do fine.” Ehlonna said as she teleported Mira to Anesyaviel’s location.   
Once the white light had dispersed, Mira saw a young women, with beautiful black hair and elven ears. She must be Anesyaviel Gwavir. How beautiful! Once Anesyaviel had finished giving her thanks to Ehlonna, she cast Speak To Animals, and introduced herself to Mira.   
“Hello there, you must be the bird sent from Ehlonna. My name is Anesyaviel Gwavir, but you can call me Ana. What’s your name?”  
“My name is Mira.” Ana smiled.  
“What a pretty name for such a pretty eagle.” Ana complimented. Mira laughed.  
“Likewise, such a fancy and elegant name for such a lovely elf as yourself.” Ana also laughed.  
“I feel that we’re going to get along perfectly!” Ana replied, then asked, “Do you like hunting?”  
“Do I like hunting,” Mira laughed. “I love hunting!” Ana grinned at this, and beaconed Mira to follow her into the forest part of the Empire, to hunt. Ana and Mira bond like this for a year, until Ana tells Mira that they’re going to Marshall’s Ghost. Mira cocks her head to the side. “How come?”  
“I honestly have no clue,” Ana shrugs. “I already packed, so tomorrow we’ll go to the docks.” Mira nodded, willing to follow Ana wherever she would go. They both go to sleep, and the next morning, Ana puts on her armor, grabs her bag, and walks to the docks with Mira. As they near the docks, they notice two other people on the boat to Marshall’s Ghost, a full-blooded elf with a black feathered raven, and a full plated human with a deadly looking scythe. Mira senses Ana’s immediate distrust of the two, and thus, she feels a little distrustful of the black feathers raven. Ana and Mira sit opposite to the elf, and sideways to the human, and wait for the boat to set sail. Ana then sees a person running towards the boat, and as he comes closer she sees that he is wearing studded leather armor. Mira again feels Ana’s distrust of him, and as he gets on the boat, the ship sails off.


	3. Gull and the Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gull's first experience with boating, and the other members in the boat.

_Oh, this boat trip was going to be bad. Bad bad bad. That guy over there is sharpening knives! That one over there is buffing his armor, but he has a huge scythe next to him! And that elf over there is talking to her really pretty eagle, but the elf’s glaring at all of us!_ Gull thought as he looked around the small boat, and then flew back in Tossur’s chest and began to tear up. Tossur, using the empathy link, felt Gull’s anxiety and stroked his back soothingly.  
“No, no Gull, don’t worry. These people are just going to be with us for a short while, nothing to worry about. They can’t hurt you.” Tossur leaned down and whispered to him. He then took Gull and hoisted him up onto his shoulder, and began to make some small talk. “So, what do you like to do?" _What do I say? I’ve never been asked that question! What do I like to do? I don’t know! Now I’ll look even worse by saying I don’t know what I like to do! Should I just lie? But if I lie, what should I say that I like? What do normal birds like? I don’t know!_ Like every time Gull freaked, Gull began to move his head in all directions and flap his wings wildy. Gull then stopped, and remember that pretty eagle right across from him, and froze. _NOO! Now I look stupid to my owner, and plain crazy to that pretty eagle over there!_ Tossur, noticing the change, poked Gull in the head. This action triggered something within Gull. Tossur didn’t know what had just happened, but once he poked him, Gull suddenly began to shake in fear and cover his head with his wings. Tossur looked on with alarm and worry. He didn’t want to touch Gull in the head, as that could provoke another thing like this, but he decided that just giving him a close hug would be fine. However, as Tossur pulled Gull in for a hug, Gull tried to frantically break out of his hold, and began to claw at Tossur’s hands with his talons. Tosser grabbed hold of Gull’s talons, and forced Gull into a hug, hunching over Gull so others would not be wondering what was going on. Eventually, Gull stopped squirming and clawing, and began to cry into Tossur. Relieved, Tossur began stroking Gull again, and Gull fell asleep in his arms. Granted, not a pleasant sleep, but a good sleep where he didn’t disturb others around him, and that was the most important thing.


	4. Mira and the Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira's first experiences going onto the boat full of strangers.

    Mira looked around, just a bit bored, and felt Ana’s disgust and distrustfulness of the rest of the boat. There was another half-elf, an intimidating human, and an odd full elf, with a funny looking raven. Not a bad funny, the ruffles in his hair looked cute. _Why were they on this boat anyways? Was it a spontaneous decision? No, that couldn’t have been it; in all the years she’s known Ana, she always carefully planed things out. So why? Did she want an adventure?_ Ana then cast “Speak with Animals”, as if she knew Mira had questions. “Why are we here?”   
    Ana thought for a moment, but then replied. “I don’t really know.” she said in Eaglese. Mira sighed, and continued to look around the  boat. She noticed the raven and his owner were talking. The raven began to move his head in all directions, and looked as if he was about to fly away. _Is he okay? He looks like he got hurt!_ He then stopped, which got a reaction from his owner, who poked him on the head. The raven began to act very scared, which confused her. _Does he not like being poked that much? Is he afraid of his owner?_ His owner then gave him a hug, to which the raven attacked his owner. _What’s going on? Should I try to help his owner? Maybe I should try to calm him down. Wait, the owner must not want to draw any attention to what’s going on, never mind. Oh, now the raven’s crying._ Her heart tore a little hearing such sad and hurt cries. She even teared up, but blinked them away. Soon after, the raven had fallen asleep. _Poor bird, I wonder what happened? I hope he’s having a nice sleep._ She then mused about other things, but her thoughts persistently returned to the cute, ruffled feathered raven.


End file.
